Through the Stargate
by EveryDayPerson
Summary: TMNT goes through the Stargate and meets SG1. Can they get back home? [Incomplete]
1. Chapter 1

General Hammond was going through some 'administrative' papers at his office enjoying some break from continuous briefing/de-briefing meetings he had throughout the day. Suddenly he heard klaxon going off and a distinctive sound of the Stargate being activated. He hurriedly ran out his office towards the control room. Operators and Major Carter were busily typing and looking at the screens trying to determine what was happening.

'SG10 is not due for another 6 hours. Who is dialing in?' Hammond ordered.

"I don't know, sir. We are not getting GDO code and I can't determine the origination coordinates. This is very unusual." Major Carter answered.  
"Then, shut the gate immediately, Major. It's definitely not SG team." 'On it, sir'.

Carter did more typing and Hammond expected the gate to slide out and cover the Stargate's shimmering surface. But it didn't happen.

'What's going on, Major?"

"Gate is stuck, sir. The wormhole being generated is very unstable and as I said before, has unusual characteristics'. Carter started explaining but she didn't get far because all of sudden, a green creature hurled out of the stargate. It rolled and stopped at the bottom of the runway. It didn't move.

Hammond immediately pushed the red button on the command center wall almost out of reflex. security guards started running towards the gate room. As they were piling into the gate room, another similar green creature jumped out the stargate.

Guardsmen captain pointed his gun towards the second creature that uprighted itself immediately and warned it.

'Don't move or we will shoot'.

The green creature slowly held his hands up. Hammond took note of this and thought 'At least it seems to be familiar with our culture to hold it's hands up like that. It looks almost like a reptile. Wait, it's like a turtle, with a shell on it's back!'. Apparently, Carter must has had the same thought because he heard her gasp and whisper, 'a humanoid turtle?'.

Just as he was bringing microphone to talk to this strange creature, another two turtles jumped out of the gate at the same time. They were immediately on their feet like the second one. Guardsmen in the gate room tensed again and their captain brought his gun closer to himself while again shouting the warning to creatures not to move.

One of the new arrival immediately stopped moving but the other one growled and hunched as if to leap towards the soldiers. That had the soldiers actually cocking their guns.

'Raph!' At the sound of gun cocking, the creature that stopped moving barked out looking towards the other one that was hunching. Hammond thought that it must have been a command because the other creature relaxed its stance.

Hammond again activated his microphone when the second arrival started talking. Hammond had forgotten about the first two because of the tension brought on by new arrivals.

'Excuse me, sirs... but my brother here needs a medical attention. Please help us. We do not want to cause trouble.'

Hammond had seen many strange things being in command of this facility but he was quite surprised to hear it actually talking in English in such calm manner. From the way the creature spoke, he sounded like a male but somewhat young. By now, he noticed that each creature had different color of eye mask. The one that talked had a purple mask on. The one lying on the floor looked liked it was bleeding.

Hammond quickly talked into microphone to broadcast to the infirmary. 'Hammond to medical. We have medical emergency in the gate room. Need immediate attention'.

He then moved his focus to the creatures. Changing his microphone configuration to broadcast to gate room only, he started the initial introduction.

"This is General Hammond of United States Air Force. Identify yourselves. Why and how did you come through the stargate?"

The three creatures standing exchanged glances and the blue masked one spoke up.

'We are mutant turtles. We were at a facility in New York in a skirmish with our enemies who were trying to activate a gate like yours. We had an informant tell us that our enemy is trying to use the gate to conquer the alternate realities that are not technically advanced.- We were trying to shut it down so our enemy can't use it by overloading it when somehow the gate was activated and my brother here was thrown into it by our enemy. We followed in to get him back. We come in peace and we would like to go back as soon as possible."

Just has he was finishing his explanation, Dr.Fraiser and medical team ran in with stretcher. She crouched down and turned the turtle over on its shell to look at its injuries. Red blood was freely flowing from a gash on his shoulder. Dr. Fraiser started ordering her team to put the turtle on the stretcher. As they were hauling it on the stretcher, purple one slowly raised his arm to get an attention.

"Can I go with my brother? I know our anatomy and reaction to certain medicines. I can help. Please."

Dr.Fraiser looked at the purple masked creature and instinctively knew that he is very concerned about his brother. She looked up towards the command center at Hammond. Hammond nodded.

"OK, then follow me." She ordered the purple one and started running toward the medical room with him trailing close behind her. She could tell the injured creature is loosing it's blood fast. She needed to hurry and hoped the purple one can help her. As they were running, she glanced behind her and asked, 'so, what are you?" The purple creature gave her a small smile and said 'A teenage mutant ninja turtle. By the way, my name is Donatello. Please call me Don or Donny." 


	2. Chapter 2

Hammond was now at the briefing room. Two turtles were seated on fold-up chairs because they were too wide to be seated on the comfy office chairs with arms. Colonel O'neil and Dr. Jackson were also in the room, Colonel pacing and Jackson seated across the table from the turtles, looking at them with curiosity. Once Dr. Fraiser rushed out with the injured turtle and his brother, Hammond determined that the turtles were unknown but not an immediate threat. The turtles's weapons were confisticated and then were escorted by armed guards to the briefing room and guards remained standing at the entrance.

The blue masked one introduced himself as 'Leonardo' or 'Leo' for short and the red one as 'Raphael' or 'Raph'. Leonardo told them a brief story of themselves and how they came about through the stargate.

By the way each turtle behaved, O'Neil could already tell that Leonardo was the leader and Raphael was the restless rebel. "Raphael will need to be watched closely for dangerous outbreaks," he thought. He had seen many men like that in the army. O'Neil quietly motioned two of the guards to stand on guard within the room; he wasn't taking chances. He could tell the turtles had powerful muscles and their agility was obvious from the way they walked.

"So. . . who are the other two turtles again?" O'Neal suddenly asked the turtles the same question he asked them earlier, hoping to catch the turtle off guard, attempting to stare down Leonardo in the process. O'Neil already surmised that these overgrown turtles acted like wolf packs, and if he could make their leader submit, the other turtles would follow their leader and lack resistance.

'The guy with purple is Donatello. We call him Don or Donny. Michelangelo, he's the one who is injured. Mike or Mikey', said Leonardo smoothly, equally glaring up at O'Neal without blinking an eye.

'You are telling me that you are mutant turtles who live in a sewer under New York and raised by a mutant rat to be ninjas? And your enemy's name is Shredder? So, is there one called Blender too?"

"We are telling you the truth. I don't know how we can prove it. Don can probably give you a scientific explanation of how the ooze mutated our genes and more about the circular gate at Shredder's facility. But other than that, you will have to trust us".

'Well, if you are 'ninjas,'" O'Neal quoted with his fingers, "How do we know this isn't some sort of trap? Who is going to prove your story!'

Raphael growled and barked, 'So, what do you want us to do? We're goin' nowhere with this arguing and all'.

Hammond decided to interject before Raphael exploded. He looked quite pissed off already and few people would call Colonel O'Neal calming.

"Do you know any one who can vouch for you? Confirm your stories? Anyone at all?"

Raphael and Leonardo looked at each other again. After a moment, both pursed their lips, not offering any more explanation.

Hammond thought this was enough interrogation for the day. They had been at it for 2 hours already. The turtles looked tired, and he was tired too. Hammond also wanted to get impressions from the Colonel and Dr. Jackson before proceeding any further. "Then we can't do anything but put you in our cell for the time being until we can determine..."

At that, Raph started getting up from his seat, very agitated. Leo put his hands on Raph's arm trying to keep him seated. 'Raph, not now!'.

Seeing that, Hammond hurriedly added, "Understand that we have to take precautions. This is a government facility and we don't take kindly to any kind of intrusion whether it was intentional or not. And you could have some type of disease or be susceptible to something we have. Please follow our guards. Once we determined you are not a threat, we will allow you more freedom. But for now, please cooperate and do not cause any trouble"  
------------------------------------------------------

After turtles were ushered out, Hammond looked at Dr. Jackson and Colonel. "So, gentlemen, what are your impressions?"

Dr.Jackson played with his pen a bit before replying. 'Well, they are definitely intelligent, how intelligent I can't say. I'm not an expert on the martial arts, but their cultural knowledge does seem to have a high parallel to Japanses history, although the way they described practicing Bushido is a bit odd to me. Bushido is a a code and way of life for a samurai, not for a ninja. Ninja and samurai are a totally different class and their moral and social codes are almost opposite. If I remember correctly about Bushido, practitioners of Bushido consider honor above of all and one of Bushido's virtues is honesty. I don't think they will readily deceive us, if 'Bushido' from where they're from is the same as ours in that respect. Anyway, that's my two cents."

Colonel O'Neal then gave his analysis. "They are definitely very close to each other. They say that they are brothers and they act like it. Leonardo is definitely the leader, very protective of his brothers from the way he talks about them. I don't think it will be easy to get any information out of Leonardo if he doesn't want to give it. The best approach would be to get it through Raphael or maybe the injured one once we know his personality. Did you see how easily Raphael gets agitated?"

"Yes, I noticed that. A typical hothead.", Hammond agreed.

"I don't think they are lying either but it would be good idea to keep an eye on them. We don't know what they are capable of. I would like to get someone with more martial arts knowledge than I have for consultation", the colonel added.

Hammond thought a bit and said, 'OK, we will do that. We will keep them in holding cell until we can determine what to do with them. Make sure to visit them and get more information out of them tomorrow. I will ask Carter to talk to the one called 'Donatello.' In the meantime, I will go down to see how Dr. Fraiser is managing. I have guards there but if Donatello and Michelangelo what they mean by 'ninja' is anything close to what we mean by 'ninja,' I think we should post more guards in the infirmary. Alright, dismissed. Colonel, can you tell Major Carter to meet me at the infirmary when you go by her office?"

'Sure, will do, sir.'

When both Colonel and Jackson left the briefing room, Hammond let out a deep breath and thought, "This is turning out to be one of THOSE days..." 


	3. Chapter 3

Thank you all for reviewing my first fan fiction! For those of you who are not familiar with Stargate - SG1 I will attempt to list the names and brief explanation in the next chapter.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Hammond entered the infirmary, he saw the injured turtle was already taken care of. The one called Donatello was sitting next to his brother's bed, holding his hand. He looked slightly worried and also very tired. Hammond saw that the guards had done their job and removed any weapons from him. Satisfied, he turned to look at Dr. Fraiser who was walking toward him.

"Doctor, how is he doing?"

"He lost a lot of blood but Donny, his brother there, was able to donate some of his. He helped figure out what medicines to give him. Mikey, that's the one injured, is sedated to make him rest. From what Donny mentions, they heal faster than humans so Mikey should be up and about in a week, give or take a day."

Hammond thought it was interesting the doctor already took to calling them by their nicknames.

"What do you think of them? Do they appear to be a threat? "

"I don't think so. Donny is very intelligent, calm and quite well mannered for a teenage kid."

"Did you find out how old they are?"

"Yes, he says he's 15, going on 16."

"Hmm, I thought they sounded young. I will talk to Donatello briefly and then I will take him to the holding cell. I'm not completely convinced they couldn't become a threat, so we're going to keep an eye on them under strict surveillance for a few more days, just in case. We will keep Michelangelo here until he is ready to move".

"Alright sir. If I may speak freely sir, I don't think they are threat".

"Noted, doctor".

With that Hammond walked over to the turtles. Don looked towards him immediately when he sensed someone walking toward them. He tensed slightly, unsure of what was going to happen.

Hammond gently told him, "Don't worry. I just want to ask few questions and I will take you to your other brothers."

"But, sir, what if Mikey wakes up? He might try to bolt". Don gestured toward his brother.

"It's OK, we will monitor him and we will get you as soon as he is ready to wake up. I think he will be sleeping for a while, though. We will let you back here after you get some rest with your brothers".

Don didn't seem relieved but he nodded his head.

"I heard the basic story from your brothers Leo and Raph but they don't seem to know much about the technology behind the gate that you were trying to destroy at your enemy's facility. I will soon introduce you to Major Carter. Can you explain what you know about it to her?"

"Certainly. I only learned basic information from the lady we rescued but I will do my best.  
"I would like you to give Dr. Fraiser some information about your mutations and also allow her to get some sample of your blood to test your stories".

Don again nodded his head. "I can tell you that we are were originally red-eared slider turtles. I already told Dr.Fraiser the basics. I am willing to give her my blood samples if needed. I analyzed mine myself to find what mutagen has done to our genes so I can share the findings with her as well."

Hammond was impressed by his remark. He wondered how he had access to equipment to do gene research. As if reading his thought, the turtle, smiled and said, "I am a self-taught engineer. I can build most things from scratch. Gene analyzer wasn't difficult once I learned how it worked".

Hammond thought Carter might have met her equal. Just then, Carter walked into the infirmary.

"Sir, did you want to see me?"

"Ah, yes, Major. This is Donatello. This is Major Carter".

Carter extended her hand toward Don who took it gingerly and shook her hands.

"Nice to meet you, please call me Don".

"Nice to meet you too. My name is Sam."

"Major, the reason I called you here is for you to get acquainted with Don here and find out what caused the our gate to lock up. Why did their gate to lock on to ours? Don seems to be quite a genius, I am sure you two can figure the problem. Both of you can start tomorrow morning."

At Hammond's remark, Don beamed and looked very shy at the same time. He blushed and looked down at his hands, embarrassed.

"Will do, sir", Major gave a bright smile at Don when he finally looked up.

"OK, I think it's time you follow me to your quarters". Hammond gestured to Donny to follow him.

Don looked toward this brother, searching for any sign of problem, then sighed and followed him out. Once guards surrounded them, Hammond led the way to the holding cell. He could tell that Don was very intelligent, modest and shy. He was satisfied he got a basic idea of three turtles' personalities. That left the last injured turtle in mystery. He noted to ask Janet to talk to him and find out once the last turtle wakes up.

At last, they arrived at the holding cell. Don looked apprehensive at the holding cell door. Hammond saw him tense up and looking ready to run. "Your brothers are in there. I could have separated you but decided to have you together. Please cooperate and things will be easier for you."

"I understand", answered Don but still looking apprehensive.

"Then, Major carter will come for you at 9am tomorrow morning. Good night".

At Hammond's command, guard opened the door and Don stepped in. There were exclamations and stream of questions from other turles before door was shut again by the guard.

"Donny, we were worried about you! Are you OK? How is Mikey?"

"He's in stable condition now".

-----------------------------

As soon as Don appeared at the door of their cell, Leo and Raph jumped up to greet him.

"Donny, we were worried about you! Are you OK? How is Mikey?" Leo asked.

"He's in stable condition now. He will have to be in bed for a week though. Dr. Frasier who treated him is a very skilled doctor. He's in good hands", Don assured them.

Leo was apprehensive of being locked in a room, even though the room was well furnished with comfortable beds, a nice dining table and a big oak desk. It looked like one of those hotel rooms you see on commercials on TV, but it didn't change the fact that they were prisoners against their will. Raph kept pacing the room, venting his anger at the bed which didn't help ease Leo's nervousness. Raph initially tried to throw the furnitures out of sheer anger but Leo didn't think it would make the situation better and managed to persuade him to punch the pillows instead. The result was most of the pillows gutted and stuffings flying everywhere. Leo thought that they could at least sweep the stuffings under the bed and pretend that they had fun having a pillow fight.

"Did the general ask you anything?", Leo asked Don.

"Not much yet. He wanted me to work with Major Carter to figure out what caused the gate to bring us here and to give Dr. Frasier some of our DNA samples".

"Major Carter, who's that?", Raph joined them with a scowl on his face.

"She must be a scientist from what I can gather from General Hammond's introduction. We only said hi to each other and that was it. I will know more about her tomorrow. She's going to come by at 9am in the morning to take me to the lab to work on the gate malfunction and figure out how we got here. She looks like a nice person though", Don explained.

"Be careful of what you tell them, Don, especially about anyone else we know", Leo cautioned him.

"You know me.", Don countered with a smile on his face.

"Don, so what's your assessment so far? Do you think we are in an alternate dimension as that lady told us the ring would do? Do you have any idea how we are going to get back home?" Leo asked the questions he's been longing to ask all that time.

"I don't know yet. I asked a few innocuous questions about big headline news from yesterday to Dr. Fraiser to verify if we are still in same dimension, and so far, things are checking out. But then if there are miniscule differences between the dimensions, I wouldn't know by asking about those things. I am sure there are more accurate ways to verify it. No, I don't know how we can go back if we came to an alternate dimension but I will do my best to figure it out".

"So, were you here all the time while I was with Mike?", Don asked, curious.

"No, we were questioned by General Hammond, Colonel O'Neil and Dr. Jackson. We were only here for less than an hour", Leo said and briefly filled Don in what went on between them and the general, colonel and Dr. Jackson.

"I don't know about you guys, but I can't wait to get outta here. I don't like that Colonel guy and Jackson guy didn't say much while we were at that room with the general. I think I can handle the colonel but I can't figure out Jackson. He was watching every move like a cat!", huffed Raph.

"Yes, I had the same impression. He was analyzing everything we were saying and our movement. He kept writing on the notepad of his but I don't know what he was writing. General said he's a doctor but he didn't look like one." Leo added.

"Well, he could have a Ph.D. When you have a Ph.D degree, you can call yourself a doctor. Next time you see him, ask him what subject he has a degree in", told Don.

"What time is it? I have trouble keeping my eyes open. It was a long day", Don said yawning. "Did you guys get any shut-eye before I came in?".

"No, Raph was pacing and punching things and I was just thinking. Oh, man, it's 2am already! I think it's going to be a long day tomorrow too. Why don't you sleep first, Don? You have a set schedule tomorrow. You didn't even have enough sleep before we headed out to Shredder's lab. Raph, you too, get some sleep. I will do the first watch and then you can take over after 3 hours", ordered Leo, taking a position on the chair in front of the oak desk.

"Alright but make sure to wake me up. You need to sleep and be sharp tomorrow too.", said Raph, already moving towards his bed.

Don also moved toward one of the beds. He found a limp pillow with feathers leaking out of it on the bed. "Did someone have issues with the pillows?", Don asked with amused expression on his face.

"Um, sorry about the pillows. Had to take out on something. And Leo said, chairs and furnitures are not an option.", said Raph sheepishly rubbing top of his head, looking at the sorry state of the pillows.

"I am glad the target wasn't me. Well, good night. I am so ready for the bed. I can't wait till tomorrow. Hopefully they will let us go and see Mikey. I think he will wake up sometime tomorrow". Don said getting on the bed.

"I hope so too", Leo said with a sigh. He wasn't sure how they were going to go back to New York, to their home in the right dimension. He believed in Don's ability to figure these things out. His own task was to convince the General and his company that they are not a threat and get free from this prison. He prayed Raph won't make things worse and that they can get out of this mess as soon as possible. He looked over to his brothers to see if they were sleeping. He smiled a bit when he saw that both of them were asleep as soon as their heads hit the pillow.

By himself in the waking world in the room, he walked over to the dining table where he left the book he was reading and resumed the reading again, attempting to stay awake for 3 more hours.


	4. Chapter 4

At nine o'clock sharp, Sam went to the turtle's holding cell and picked up Don. She didn't have a chance to look at the turtle closely yesterday night. She could see that he was just over 5 feet and very well muscled. She wondered how powerful he really was, considering many animals have a higher strength-to-mass ratio than humans. On the way to her lab, she tried to make small talk to which Don responded politely but guardedly. She assumed that he was tense around her.

Once they arrived at her lab, the quiet turtle transformed. He looked at her equipment and books with an almost child-like glee. Looking at the engine she was working on to improve the suveilance aircraft, he hesitatantly asked, "Is this a SC engine?".

"Yes, it is. Do you know a lot about mechanics?"

"Umm, somewhat. Oh, looks like you made some modifications to the fuel line. Trying to get more mileage?"

"Uh-huh. The survelliance aircraft I'm working on is very light, so it uses very little gas but we want it to cover more ground."

"Neat", Don commented. He moved on to her desk where he spotted a copy of AIP journal. He saw her name on the cover article and he turned to look at her with awe in his eyes. "Wow, you got published in AIP? It's my dream to get published there! It's amazing. Oh, my god, I am talking to a published author!", he exclaimed, almost hopping up and down in excitement.

Sam almost expected him to ask her for a signature. Sam remembered how she was like Don when she first entered as a physics student at the Air Force Academy and attended a lecture by a well-known physicist . She was dumbstruck with awe by being in the same lecture hall with the great physicist. She couldn't help smiling at Don's enthusiasm.

General Hammond had already relayed to Sam that this turtle was very technology savvy according to the other turtles. She had her doubts, but it was beginning to be clear to her that he was actually, in fact, pretty good at engineering. The fact that he was able to pick out the modifications she was making to the scout and the reason behind it was a good indicator. The General wanted her to gauge how intelligent Don really was and she decided to ask him to explain how the stargate at their enemy's facility opertated.

Before Don could start looking through all her books and journals, she interrupted him by inviting him to sit down. "Here, please have a seat. I'll let you take some of the books to your quarters when we're done."

"Really? Thank you!", with that Don sat down, now moving his attention to Sam's computer.

"You're welcome. Now, let's start on the preliminaries.", said Sam, effectively catching the distracted turtle's attention, "I heard that your stargate can transport to different dimensions. How did you find that out?"

"Well, we were on patrol at night like any other night, when we saw these gang members harassing a woman. We rescued her, but she was bleeding heavily, and we had to bring her to a safe place to treat her injuries. When she woke up, we found out that she was one of the innocent scientists working for the Shredder. That's our enemy, by the way. She was working on a 'dimensional transport ring' which was dug up in China. Other researchers found out how it worked after deciphering the odd inscriptions near where the ring was found and she was brought in to determine how it actually works. Unfortunately, she happened to overhear the Shredder telling his henchmen that he's going to use it to go to alternate dimensions and conquer them for his use. When she realized her boss was evil, she tried to escape but they chased her all the way to where we found her. She told us that when the ring is activated, it shifts the frequencies of the atoms of matter that goes through the ring and you are transported to an alternate dimension. She said they were not able to activate it because of they weren't able to find a suitable energy source. Apparently it requires a lot of power. When we infiltrated Shredder's lab, I was trying to destroy the ring by overloading it, but someone shot Mikey and he accidentally pressed an activation button. Looks like my overloading attempt wasn't quite enough to put it out of commission, but it did give it enough power to activate it. Mikey fell through the ring and we follwed after him."

"Can you describe the ring?", asked Sam.

"It looks very much like yours. It has 10 notches and works like a combination lock using a set of 8 symbols. The information I managed to get from the Shredder's researchers was that it will take you to different locations and different dimensions."

"How did you overload the gate?"

"When the ring was found, they also found some small objects made out of same material as the ring. The physicists found that the material can be used as a conductor. After some research, they discovered it also amplifies the energy it receives. Shredder got hold of small amount of Uranium and built a nuclear energy generator and hooked it up to the ring. Anyway, I reasoned if a small amount of the material can generate and amplify the energy, how much can the ring itself can amplify? I thought that it just might be able to overload itself and damage whatever mechanism it uses to transport to alternative dimensions." Don was so engrossed in explaining, he missed the shocked look on Sam's face.

"Well, I'm actually glad it didn't destroy the gate. If it would have exploded, it might have completely vaporized New York and most of it's suburbs with it", Sam said. At that, Don's expression changed from curious to horror. He let out a big huff as if he's been holding his breath.

"I'm glad it didn't work either. How could I have missed that possibility?", Don said clearly upset.

"Don't worry, Don. It took us decades to find out how the gate works and to research the material, which we call Naquadah. You were able to find out a lot about it in a very short time. I am impressed!", Sam said, hoping to cheer up Don, patting him on his shoulders as an encouragement. In truth, Sam was very impressed with Don's logic and how much of the science he understood on his own.

Don fidgeted at the praise. Don thought Sam reminded him of April and inwardly wondered if he would be able to get back home and see April again. He asked the question that had been bugging him since the night before. "One thing I want to find out is if we went through the gate to another dimension, or if we are still in the same dimension. We've certainly landed in a different location, but so far, I haven't found anything to convince me that we are in an alternate dimension. Do you know of any way we can determine that?"

Sam took a moment to consider this, "We had similar incident where our team went through a portal to another dimension and came back. There is no way to know for certain if that's the case or not. Our team looked at their surroundings and circumstances and everything matched." Inwardly, Sam made to note to herself to ask Daniel to find out if the Tok'ra knew of a stargate like the one Don described. The Stargate Project only knew of gates that created intra-universe wormholes, but according to their best theories, if generating an inter-universe wormhole is possible, generating an inter-universe wormhole was highly probable. 

Don must have been thinking along the same line because he said, "If me and my brothers did come to a different universe, then the stargate we went through is a wormhole that not only connects within the same universe, but it's also designed to connect to other universes, some variant of a Schwarzschild wormhole".

"I agree. . . You know about Schwarzchild wormholes? I think analyzing the energy signature of the wormhole would give us more information, don't you think? Two head will be better than one. Want to help me with the analysis?" offered Sam, giving him a friendly smile.

"You bet!" 


	5. Chapter 5

Leo was pacing the room. Raph was beyond annoyed by Leo's pacing. Even after the fifth threat from Raph that he would personally pummel Leo's head into the wall if the walking back and forth continued, Leo kept pacing.

Raph growled angrily and set to put his threats into action a moment before the door opened and O'Neil stepped in.

"Good morning, happy campers!" O'Neil chirped, grating on Raph's already frayed temper.

"It's past noon already!" Raph spat out, pointing at the wall clock. It was indeed five minutes past noon.

O'Neil stood there with his arms crossed, affecting an air of no-nonsense. "Oh, Good afternoon then. Do you want to see your brother in the infirmary or not?"

"Yes. Can you take us to Mike? Is he awake yet?" asked Leo, cutting off Raph's impending sarcastic remark.

"He's not awake yet but our good doctor says he should be in an hour or so. Follow me, and no monkeying around. I have armed guards with me and they will not hesitate to shoot. Understood?" O'Neil said, towering over them like an angry parent.

"Yes", said Leo meekly, thinking that he would give anything to knock O'Neil off his high horse. Leo turned to look at Raph to do what he could to keep Raph's temper in check. Raph understood the silent request and nodded. Even Raph knew not to mess with armed guards if he didn't have surprise on his side.

The turtles silently followed O'Neil, Leo doing his best to survey the place, trying to memorize the path from their room to the infirmary. It was a maze to say the least. They turned this way and that way, going on several different elevators before reaching the infirmary. Leo wondered if O'Neil was just trying to confuse them so they won't remember the path. Considering how O'Neil acted yesterday during the interrogation, he wouldn't be surprised if it were true.

When they got to the infirmary, forgetting O'Neil's warning at their room, both Leo and Raph rushed past O'Neil to Mike's bedside. They looked at Mike's wounded shoulder, touching Mike's face to see if he was indeed alright. Both were relieved to find Mikey looked to be in peaceful slumber.

Leo remembered his manners and bowed towards O'Neil. "Thank you very much for taking care of Mike. If it were not for your doctor, we would have surely lost him."

O'Neil, despite of himself, found himself softening at Leo's gratitude. "Don't thank me. Thank Dr. Fraiser. She's our miracle worker", gesturing to Dr.Fraiser who was approaching them to check the source of noise.

"Oh, I did what I needed to do. So, you are Mikey's other brothers. Nice to meet you, boys" said Janet, extending her hand to Leo.

Leo shook her hands while expressing his gratitude again. Raph also came forward and shook hands with her as well. "Thanks, doc", said Raph.

"Dr. Fraiser, I asked Daniel to bring some food down here for the little green guys and ourselves if that's OK with you. Normally we wouldn't but I figured they would want to be near Mike when he wakes up", O'Neil said.

"No problem. If you need me, just yell," with that Janet left to tend to her work.

O'Neil brought his chair near Mike's bed. "So, boys, while we are waiting for our food to arrive, do you mind telling me more about this Shredder?" he asked. "Sit down, both of you. Daniel will probably be some time getting the food".

Leo and Raph sat down on an empty bed next to Mike's. Raph looked at Leo silently, pondering how much Leo wanted to tell the colonel. Leo cleared his throat and said, "He killed our master's master and tried to kill us." Both Leo and Raph alternated in telling the colonel about their encounters with Shredder, but withheld anything about him being a Utrom or about the guardians. They didn't think O'Neil would believe their story, anyway. They simply portrayed the Shredder as the evil head of the foot ninjas.

When Leo was done with his part of the tale, O'Neil let out a slow whistle, saying "Wellll, that's a tale. Then again, I don't know if I would be really surprised to have mutant turtles and rats in New York. given the size of the normal rats over there I would think a couple of extra vitamins a day might do it. Oh, well, if it's not real you can always get a job ghost-writing for some dumb sci-fi tv show, they'll put anything on these days."

"It's true and we've been trying to foil Shredder's activities for months. We haven't always been successful, but we try our best." Raph said quietly. All three of them sat quietly for few moments to contemplate the story, deep in their thoughts.

The noise of a cart being pushed into the infirmary broke the silence, and Dr.Jackson arrived with a hearty 'hello.' The big cart was loaded with all kinds of food. There was even a box of pizza.

As if on queue, they heard Mike's weak voice. "Dude. Do I smell pizza?"

"Mikey, you are awake! Are you feeling OK?" Raph rushed to Mike's side. Leo was speechless next to him.

"Oh, feel like a bus ran over me, but I think I'll live. Ooh, is that pepperoni? Smells like it! Can I have a piece? I'm so hungry!" Mike said, even forgetting that he woke up in a completely strange and alien place with tubes sticking out of his body.

Janet appeared as if out of nowhere, "No, you should go easy on solid food for a while. Just oatmeal and maybe toast and tea for you today."

"What? Noooo! You can't possibly mean that, do you?", Mikey said giving his best puppy eyes to Janet.

"That won't work on me, kid. Seriously, I asked Daniel to get really soft foods for you." Janet admonished Mikey and turned to Daniel. "Did you get what I asked you? Watch what he eats. I'll hold you personally responsible if I see him eating anything heavier than that." Janet gave Daniel a glare.

"I got it. I will make sure he doesn't", Daniel held up his hands in peace and nodded his head vigorously. Satisfied, Janet went back to her work.

"Wait a minute. We were in Shredder's building with that strange ring thingie and we were fighting the Foot to get to it. Where is this place? Why are we here? Where's Donny? Who's that lady? And who are these people?" Mike finally asked the important questions, the ones he should have asked when he got up.  
"Easy, Mikey. Don't ya remember? You were thrown into the ring into this place. We're at some government facility. That lady is a doctor who treated your wounds, and the reason you are alive right now," said Raph. He introduced the present members of the SG1 team to Mikey.

"Nice to meet y'all!" Mikey beamed in spite of feeling weak. Then again, Mikey was always happy to meet new people. "Can I at least have a toast then? I am mighty hungry." asked Mikey looking at Daniel expectedly.

"Sure, just make sure to eat slowly. It's a good sign that you are hungry," Daniel said getting a tray specially marked for Mike from the cart and setting it in front of him. Mike didn't need any prodding. He dug in right away, eating with more gusto than Daniel thought was possible for any living being.

"He sure is bubbly. Is he always like that?", asked O'Neil to Leo who was standing next to him.

"Yes, that's our happy-go-lucky brother." Leo said smiling now that Mikey was up and looking in better health. 'At least one problem is solved,' he thought. He sensed that O'Neil wasn't so hard on them any more, a good sign indicating that O'Neil is starting to trust them. Leo hoped he could use that to his advantage and find a way to get him and his brothers out of this place. 


	6. Chapter 6

My apologies for such a late update to this story. I almost finished this chapter when my computer crashed taking the story with it. Luckily the hard disk survived but it took me 3 months to take my lazy butt down to computer store to get a new case for the hard drive. :) 

For those who are not familiar with Stargate SG1, here's a brief introduction of the Stargate SG1 universe and characters.

Universe

A hyper-advanced civilization built a system of interstellar wormholes as a means of instant travel between planets and star systems. Instead of going by ship, travelers literally walk from one planet to the next. Earth was one of the planets (The intention of the original builders was unknown.)

One of the gates on Earth, lost for centuries, was discovered in Egypt in the early 20th Century by American Archaeologists. The means of operating the device remains a mystery until a brilliant Linguist, Dr. Daniel Jackson, breaks the code in the early 1990's.

Teams of 4 or more specialists explore planets discovered through the Stargate: SG1, SG2, SG3...

Characters

General Hammond - He is the head of the top-secret air force base housing the stargate and oversees all operations within it.

Colonel Jack O'Neil - He's the leader of SG1 team. A long time military professional, he's sarcastic and rough around the edges but very loyal to his teammates. I see him very much like Raph, but his age and experience give him more self control.

Major Samantha (Sam) Carter - She is the second-in-command of the SG1 team. A specialist in Stargate technology who holds a doctorate in astrophysics. She is the brains of the bunch ;) She's smart, beautiful, capable, efficient and caring! Some people have it all, don't they?

Dr. Daniel Jackson - He is an anthropologist, linguist and expert in ancient and current cultures. He's a civilian adviser who is attached to SG1. He's very enthusiastic and open minded about different cultures. His temperament is like Don but his expertise is in culture and history rather than technology.

Teal'c - He is an alien(well, not exactly but that will do for this story) who rebelled against the evil Goa'uld(another alien race) to help SG1. Also a member of the SG1 team. He's very much like Leo in his approach to honor and very disciplined.

Dr. Janet Fraiser - She's the chief medical doctor in the base. She's like any mom :) Caring and warm but tough.

Maybourne - He is a rogue agent who works for a civilian organization within the government whose goal is to protect earth from aliens using whatever means necessary, good or bad. Kind of like agent Bishop but with less outright power, thus he relies more heavily upon espionage techniques.

0000000000000000000000000

O'Neil was back home for a brief time to take care of few household chores that couldn't wait and to go through his video and dvd collection to see what could keep a hyperactive teenage kid, namely Mikey, entertained. The last two days had been difficult, having to baby-sit three teenage turtles with some occasional help from Daniel. Teal'c, that lucky guy, was on vacation in his home world and so escaped the grueling baby-sitting task. Carter and Don were like two peas in a pod, spouting incomprehensible techno-jargon to each other for hours on end every day. Jack fought the urge to order Carter to take a break and get a life outside her job. "If it didn't work the first hundred times, it won't work this time," O'Neal grumbled to himself.

Daniel, Carter, and Don were still hard at work trying to understand how the alternate dimension stargate might work. The Tok'ra haven't gotten back to them yet, but that was normal for them.

Jack reached into the depths of his entertainment center, searching for old videos. His hand found a dusty game boy Charlie used to play with on rainy days. Fingering the plastic box, he couldn't keep his mind from wandering to fond memories of challenging his son to beat his high score until the wee hours on weekend nights much to his ex-wife's displeasure. He wondered which of the turtles Charlie would have liked, if he were alive today. Jack promptly shook himself out of his reverie and got up from the floor. 'Well, gotta see if any of this junk can make my life easier until the higher-ups decide what to do with them.' O'Neil had to admit, the turtles were starting to grow on him. In a way, he wished they can find their way home safely to their father. He was sure their dad, or sensei, or whatever, was worried and frantically searching for them. He knew how it felt to loose a son and didn't wish it on any father.

He packed the movie collection into a box and carried it out the front door. Jack locked his front door and started towards his car with the heavy box when suddenly he heard, "That probably won't keep them occupied for more than a day or two, you know."

Very few people could sneak up on Jack, and he didn't particularly care for most of them. Jack had a particular disdain for the owner of the current voice behind his back: Maybourne. Quickly turning around, O'Neil saw Maybourne lounging on his porch chair, smiling with "a smirk perfect for punching," as Jack often noted in his reports.

Jack noticed the newspaper delivery kid bicycling in their direction. "Maybourne! What the hell are you doing here!? What are you talking about?"

"Come on, you know who I'm talking about. Haven't missed me? Oh, you make me feel so unloved, Jack." Maybourne chuckled at O'Neil's reaction and sauntered towards him. "I know all about the little green boys you have at the Cheyenne base. Quite a handful, aren't they?"

"I don't know what you mean, Maybourne. Have you finally gone off your rocker?" said O'Neil hoping if he kept denying, Maybourne might take the hint that he wasn't going to give up any information and just leave.

"Oh, Jack, Jack, Jack. Do you think I'm just going to go away? I thought you knew me better than that? OK, if you want to keep denying it, so be it. Let's hypothesize, shall we? Let say, four turtle boys with Japanese martial arts weapons came through the stargate from an alternate dimension. And let's go out on a limb and say that they were running from an evil guy called Shredder."

The newspaper kid was wearing some sort of headphones and apparently not paying much attention to anything. Jack took a second to reply, "Okay..." He almost said, "They weren't running."

Maybourne continued. "Well, since we are talking all this science fiction mumbo-jumbo, let's say that in our dimension we have our version of these turtles and Mr. Shredder here. For kicks, let's suppose our Shredder has also found the stargate, but this one is in China."

"Get to the point, Maybourne", snapped Jack impatient with Maybourne playing around, cutting Maybourne short.

Maybourne smirked like a cat playing with a very juicy and very trapped goldfish. "I see I have your attention. Our sister organization has been tracking the turtles and Shredder's activities in our universe, and they reported that a new stargate has been found. We naturally tried to retrieve the gate, but unfortunately, Mr. Shredder has considerable resources of his own. He has managed to eluded our efforts to locate where he's keeping the gate. From what we can determine, the turtles of our universe haven't picked up on Shredder's particular plans yet." Maybourne shrugged, "We're reasonably sure the turtles you have at the base might be the best chance we have of finding the location of our missing gate..."

"Oh, I get it. You're trying to get your hand on another gate, and you think you can trick us into helping you get it? Ever hear of a little thing called deja-vu?"

"I have to admit," Maybourne said as he looked down at his shoes then looked up again "we would really like to have a gate of our own, but we'd rather you have the gate than Mr. Shredder. It's always easier to steal a gate from another branch of the government. And we don't feel Mr. Shredder really has anyone's best interest in mind."

"At least you seem to be truthful about your motives." commented Jack.

Maybourne put on an innocent face. "Aren't I always, Jack?"

Just as Jack was preparing his next sarcastic comment, the newspaper boy coasted by and threw the daily paper right into O'Neil. He dropped the box of videos.

"Hey, watch where you're going!" Jack yelled at the kid who ignored him and pedaled a few times before returning to coast. Jack turned his attention back to Maybourne, but the spy was gone.

"As usual, disappearing without a trace," Jack grumbled and proceeded to put his box into his truck, "I wonder how much he paid the paperboy to do that?"

When Jack returned to base, he reported the incident to General Hammond. O'Neil didn't like anything involved with Maybourne, but another gate to add to the program's collection would be a really good thing especially now when the team had been forced to destroy their backup gate recently. It's always nice to have a spare, just in case.


	7. Chapter 7

I would like to thank R.R. Ten'ou for bravely offering to beta-read this chapter. This chapter would've been collecting dust if it weren't for her help!  
And big thanks to everyone who reviewed this story :)

* * *

Raph enjoyed the Boeing 707 ride to Newark in a military jet. Plenty of leg room and a personal entertainment screen in front of the seat. It was a luxurious plane ride he had never experienced before. It was a nice change of scenery too, to be out from the military base that he and his brothers were currently kept at. Being with Leo 24 by 7 was not easy on him and thus far, both of them worked hard not to be at each other's throat. For Raph, it was getting harder by the minute. Now he was on a military special operations van with Don, Colonel Jackson and Major Carter heading into New York. 'Ah, home sweet home'. It was nice to be back on the familiar grounds once more.

Raph chuckled when he thought of how he and Don came to be on this van instead of Don and Leo. When Leo and Raph were ushered into the briefing room 12 hours ago, the general told them that they needed to tell him where the Shredder's facility is located. The general was quite insistent on getting the location, explaining to them that it's better for the U.S. government to have the possession of the gate and regulate its usage rather than a rogue individual such as Shredder who could use it for hostile activities. Raph was all for getting back at the Shredder of any dimension. Leo, on the other hand, was cautious and wanted it to use this turn of events as a bargaining chip for their ticket back home. Unfortunately for Leo, the general was a very seasoned negotiator, of whom Leo was no match for. After 4 hours of intense negotiation, they were able to come to an agreement that two of the turtles were to go with the SG team as a guide. The turtles would guide them to where the facility is but wouldn't tell them the location in advance to ensure that they were included in the operation, start to finish. The general wanted to include Don as one of the two since he knew how to get around Shredder's security system. Leo wanted to be the other of the two but general overruled and chose Raph instead of Leo. The general put it nicely saying that Mikey would need Leo's company, someone dependable. (Unknownst to Raph, the General took Leo aside during one of the breaks and told him that Raph would need to vent his frustration out some time soon, Leo couldn't argue any longer.)

Before Raph and Leo got separated, Leo cautioned Raph. "I don't know where they learned about Shredder being in this dimension. They could have reasoned they might have Shredder in this dimension too but I think they got some reliable source. I don't like this at all. Watch your back and tell the same to Don when you see him."

Raph was sure Leo was now at Mikey's bedside, watching movies with him, fuming over the General's decision.

---------------

Don took the role of a guide and was seated near the driver, giving him instructions now and then. Soon Raph saw the familiar building he and his brothers had infiltrated a few days earlier. It looked very quiet from the outside but Raph knew better.

When Don confirmed that they arrived at Shredder's facility, the Colonel took charge.

"Carter, detect any naquadah in the building?" Colonel asked Carter.

"It's very faint but it's there. I also detect Uranium. They have nuclear plant in there too like what turtles found in their dimension." confirmed Carter.

Colonel talked into his microphone to his operation teams who had filed out of other vans. "OK, team one will move into position at the roof top until further notice. Team two, move into position and wait for my signal." Once done with his instructions, Colonel turned to Don and Raph. "OK, kids. You are going with team one. That's us. Now, before we go, here's the rule. This is my operation. I call the shots. If I tell you to play dead, you play dead. If I tell you to rollover, you rollover. Don't ever do anything on your own without my instructions, or I will have your shell. Got that?"

Colonel could tell that Raph was rankled by O'Neil's orders. But nonetheless Raph gave O'Neil a salute, albeit a sloppy one with a 'Yes, sah' loaded with an attitude while Don gave him a smart salute with a crisp "Yes, sir".

Colonel didn't like Raph coping an attitude but he didn't have much time because he had a job to do with a limited time. Colonel let it slide for now and ordered team one to move out of the van. Team one stealthily moved to the wall of the building and started to scale to the top. Once they reached the rooftop, Colonel turned to Don. "Work your magic, Don."

"On it, sir". Don started typing on a laptop Carter had given him earlier. Don spent all the time on the plane rewriting his security disabling program from scratch. "All right. I got the security on building's perimeters and air vents on the roof. We are clear to go".

O'Neil opened the vent at the roof top and secured the ropes. "Raph, you are the guide. Once you get to the room where the ring's at, don't engage the enemy without my permission. You will wait for the team to re-group."   
Silently he motioned Raph to go ahead. Without any further encouragement, Raph hopped in.

Raph started the familiar descent into the building's vent system leading towards the sub-ground level which held the gates. He could sense that Colonel along with rest of the team was following right behind him. Once he heard Don stepping into the vent as well, he picked up his pace and moved briskly towards his destination. He could sense that Colonel, despite his military training was straining to keep up with him. Raph heard the Colonel softly cursing and couldn't suppress a smirk. Raph knew he could outrun Colonel and his team and not break a sweat.

Once Raph got to the the opening of the vent into the big chamber that held the big ring, the one that SG team called the Stargate, he confirmed that it was indeed there and did a quick reconnaissance of the enemies present. There were only about 20 foot soldiers guarding the ring and no Shredder nor Hun in sight. 'Donnie and I could make a short work of these', scoffed Raph. With the element of surprise on his side, he was confident.

Raph looked behind and wasn't surprised to find that Colonel hasn't reached him yet. It'd been days since he got physical and he was itching to get in some skull bashing. 'To shell with waiting for these snails to catch up. I'm goin' in'. Positioning himself on his shell, he gave a quick and powerful kick to the vent cover. He immediately jumped out of the vent and tackled two foot soldiers on the way down. Getting to his feet quickly, he looked around for a weapon he could use and luckily for him, one of the poor souls he tackled had a pair of short daggers in his hands.

'Ha! These'll do nicely'. Raph swiped them off the foot soldier's hands and prepared to meet the next unlucky soul. "Come to daddy", taunted Raph to the foot soldiers that had started running towards him brandishing their weapons.

O'Neil groaned inwardly when he saw Raph moving faster and faster out of sight. He couldn't risk yelling at him to slow down and give away their operation. 'Damn that kid. Should've leashed him.' When he finally caught the sight of the vent cover, he saw Raph just jumping out of it.

"You idiot! I will have your hide!", frustrated, O'Neil yelled after the falling figure. His plan was now going to have to be accelerated. He quickly radioed his second team to move in and looked back to see rest of his team in sight, coming around the bend.

O'Neil motioned his team to move. "Change of plans. We are going in without distraction."

Ignoring the surprised look on his subordinates' faces, he lodged a hook in the sturdy looking part of the ventilation system, secured a rope and jumped down through the vent opening.

He couldn't believe the sight as he was going down the rope. There was Raph moving as if he's dancing, jumping in and out, stabbing with a short dagger in his hands. O'Neil could tell he was having good time, with a wicked grin on his face. "What a maniac." What he found strange was that the foot soldiers, as turtles called them, were brandishing swords, knives and all sorts of outdated Japanese weaponry. O'Neil almost felt ashamed to have to shoot at them.

Once O'Neil touched the ground, his military training kicked in and he dove for the cover, looking around to disarm anyone who would try to harm his team coming down the rope. He could tell some of the foot saw him and were quickly advancing towards the vent. He took a careful aim and shot the first one in his kneecaps. What happened next surprised him. The one who got shot went down but the others all of sudden vanished, there one second and then gone the next.

"OK, so this is what real ninjas do", muttered O'Neil. He was glad Don had prepared them for fighting with ninjas. Digging into one of many pouches in his combat jacket, he pulled out a heat sensor goggles and put them on. Looking around to the team who are within his sight, he silently pointed towards his goggles, indicating that they should put those on too.

With goggles and superior firearms on their side, O'Neil and his team took no time in subduing the foot soldiers and securing the gate room. As they were rounding up the last of the foots, his second team filed into the room, telling him that they were able to secure the building as well.

"Good job, people." O'Neil commended his team and moved his attention to whereabouts of the turtles. He saw Don with a big pole in his hand gravitating towards the Stargate. And he spotted Raph still holding his daggers, walking around the room poking the fallen foot soldiers with his foot. Figuring Carter would take care of Don, he moved towards Raph. Quickening his pace, he marched up to Raph and quickly disarmed Raph taking care not to get slashed by Raph's daggers. Pinning Raph to the nearest wall, O'Neil shouted at Raph, his face a mere inch away from Raph's beak using his best drill sergeant's voice. "What the hell did you do! Didn't I make myself clear outside the building? Yes or no!",

"There're only about 20 goons here. Don and I coulda handled them easily by ourselves. And we got the gate so what's the fuss?", growled Raph, trying to push off O'Neil. To his surprise, O'Neil wasn't easy to shrug off.

"Didn't I tell you to obey my orders? Thank your stars that no one got hurt, otherwise, I'd make sure you wish you weren't born!" With that O'Neil got off Raph and motioned several of his team members over. "Give your daggers to Captain Brackly and sit quietly over there until I call for you, understand? I am not done with you yet. Once we get back, you and I are gonna have a talk."

Raph didn't go quietly but eventually he relinquished his daggers and obeyed seeing that there is not much choice. Once Raph left with Brackly, Colonel rubbed his temple to clear his head and went to see Carter for a progress report.

"Carter, what have we got here?"

"Well, sir, it's definitely an intact Stargate. We will have to take it back to the base to check if it's functioning but from what I can tell, it has all the right pieces and the dialing device too. However, it doesn't have the 7 and 8th chevron like Don and his brothers found in their dimension. It might not be capable of transporting to outside this universe."

"That's a bummer... Look, I need to take the turtles back to the plane. I don't want them seen by anyone else and Raph's a loose canon. Work with Captain Brackly to arrange the transport for the gate. We are leaving at 1300."

A/N: As much as I'd like to complete this story, I am not sure where to take the story from here. Therefore, unless I come up with some brilliant idea to send the turtles back to their dimension/universe, this story will be on hold indefinitely. Thank you all for your kind reviews and advice!


End file.
